Forwarding Emails
by zestychicken2
Summary: You have 60 minutes to send this to 25 people or you'll have bad luck with relationships for 5 years. Send to all 25 and your crush will admit they've loved you forever' Kairi never believed in chains but it didn't hurt to send, what truth could come?


**Forwarding Emails**

**'You have 60 minutes to send this to 25 people or you'll have bad luck with relationships for 5 years. Send to all 25 and your crush will admit they've loved you forever!' Kairi never believed in chains but it didn't hurt to send. She never thought they'd become literal for her...**

**A/N: Just a short, boring little thing that I decided to do... Random places for random inspiration! The best kinds, don't you all agree?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Though I wish I did.**

**Quick Random Thought: I love Sora and Kairi. They're just so adorable.**

_Now that you've opened this, you must obey whatever it says to do..._

Kairi rolled her eyes. Ridiculous chain mail, that didn't serve a purpose on the planet. She thought it was so stupid... Although she had to admit that she did read it. She enjoyed laughing at the kind of things people believed. They believed that if they did everything right - everything that one bored person decided to command the band of gullible people that had internet to do, things would turn out right.

_You have 60 minutes to send this to 25 people..._

How many people actually had twenty five friends that all had conveniently known emails... People that wouldn't be annoying and send them right back to you anyways?

_Or you'll have bad luck with relationships for 5 years..._

How would a computer know about your relationships? Sure, Kairi hadn't had the best luck in the world with them, but in all honesty, how in the world would someone, if there was a creeper behind this masked drama, and not to mention complete waste of time, keep track of everyone getting this and _not_ sending it on. It made her scoff!

_Send to 5 people and you'll have bad luck..._

Didn't it _just_ tell you if you _don't_ send it you'll have bad luck? That's still five more people in the world seemingly annoyed with your presence when they receive it.

_Send to 10 people and your crush will ask you on a date._

How would that work again exactly?

_Send this to 15 people and your crush will tell you they like you._

If they asked you on a date, it was sure they liked you.

_Send this to 20 people and your crush will ask you to go steady._

They could do that without twenty people being overly annoyed (unless gullible, then it's a different story). It doesn't take a chain letter to confess your love. They aren't _that_ motivational.

_Send this to all 25 and your crush will admit they've loved you forever!_

"If you were ten, and getting this, how long would forever be exactly? Since diapers?" She rolled her eyes.

_your crush... will admit... they've loved you..... forever..._

The line brought her back to a conversation she had had with her best friends, earlier that day. Looking down at her blue pajamas pants, complete with a white tank top and pink slippers, her hair sloppily thrown into a messy bun, she realized it wasn't that long ago.

Her, Selphie, Riku, and Sora had talked about Tidus liking Selphie forever. They just needed him to admit it to her, before she would ever date him... She had even said so herself. But then, not long after Sora had been called to do the dishes, his mother insisting they all lounged in the living room, making sure no one left her son, completely dejected at the work, another conversation started up.

"How long will it take before you date Sora?" Selphie asked, turning her head towards the redhead, making her blush crimson.

"A little luck, and an odd coincidence?" Riku questioned, a raised eyebrow taunting her; Kairi was sure she felt herself twitch.

She chuckled slightly, and checked her contact list. As if by some mocking chance, she had exactly twenty-five people. Clicking the 'forward' button on the obnoxiously bright screen, she clicked all the names and smiles, hitting send.

Of course, despite these chains, it never hurt to send them... A little luck never hurt, and by some odd coincidence perhaps they _might_ even come true. She chuckled again, standing and stretching, her long arms reaching over her head. Kairi had every right to be the annoying one every once in a while... It was high time she dinged people who left their computers on at night waking them up because they wanted to send a chain.

Not too long later, just as she settled into her bean bag with a glass of lemonade did a ring softly roll out of her speakers. Confused, she stood up, allowing the book she was reading to drop lightly onto the pink, squishy chair before hitting the 'refresh' button.

It was a message from Riku. He was very much the same as her, thinking that forwards were idiotic and dumb, one of the only people who she _knew_ that agreed with her. Sadly, she saw the subject read 'FWD:' and realized he must have been getting back at her, she having sent it to him.

But when she clicked on it she found something much different. Scrolling down to the original message, she read from Riku Siler to Sora Carter:

_Hey you never answered my question from earlier... Do you like Kairi?_

Her heart skipped a beat. Sora had always been adorable, and she had liked him for such a long time... That's one of the main reasons she had thought to send the chain letter at all. Raising an eyebrow she scrolled up to see what the brunette said.

**its really a dumb question to ask. i dont like her.**

She could tell it was his for the crappy grammar, due to his super slow typing. That was from only two days ago... Scrolling even further up, she saw again what the silver haired teen had said back to him.

_I know you do, so why don't you just be a man and admit it. The faster you do that, the faster Selphie and I can help you guys hook up._

**for gods sake why dont YOU date her if youre so interested in seeing that Kairi get a boyfriend.**

She and Riku both noticed how he capitalized her name and nothing else. Though she found it stupid, Riku said in his next letter up that exact point, resulting in Sora getting angry once again. Finally, after a few arguings of 'you do', 'you don't' 's there was an interesting email.

**ok fine. i do like her but dont tell her okay. i dont want her to know cause its obvious she doesnt like me.**

Violet eyes widened tremendously. Sora liked her? Since when did this information get leaked onto the internet. Leaning closer to the screen in anticipation, she waited to see what Riku said.

_If I told her that you said this, you guys could hook up. That's what you've wanted for years! So I'm going to, okay?_

Years? Is that what Sora truly thought of Kairi. The thought made her blush, despite the fact she was in her room alone. She had no idea... He was always so thick in receiving hints, and dropping them too - he was just a naturally nice person. This truly shocked the hell out of her.

**if you do that riku you are a dead man. i might warn you now. this does not. leave. the. internet. understand?**

_Perfectly..._

That was the last thing Riku said, and that made her smile. Of course it never left the internet... It was simply forwarded.

"Okay..." She huffed, scrolling back to the top and reading what Riku had tacked on.

_Saw you send that forward about your crush admitting their love for you. I thought I'd prove both of our theories wrong by having YOUR crush confess his love to you (despite the indirect way) - just like the chain! Do you believe them now?  
_

This made Kairi laugh, the blush never leaving her face. She smiled as she leaned back...

Chain letters weren't _all_ that bad.

??

**A/N: Aww squeeee!!! cute, huh? Lol I thought it was adorable. The most clever thing I'VE come up with in a while.**

**Review are lovely :) Happy Sora/Kairi! Even though it's not really SxK day... It's 3:13 in the morning... Give me a break!**

**-zesty-**


End file.
